


can't stand the rain

by Philister233455



Category: The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 06:03:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20253346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Philister233455/pseuds/Philister233455





	can't stand the rain

“嗨，彼得你的表现堪称完美。”当经纪人走过来向刚刚保持冷峻模样的他表示赞扬时，立马那个家伙就苦着张脸低眉哀怨起来。

“可别说了，刚刚简直像是一场灾难。”他皱着眉一言难尽的模样，他需要和另一位女搭档合作绷着脸但却忍受过于亲昵的接触，他的手还要放在女士的身上，耳旁他人的气息更是让他有些悚然，当然，他并非对搭档有什么意见，只是单纯的觉得非常的不舒服。

经纪人好心地拍了拍他的肩膀表示抚慰，“这没什么的亲爱的，你需要习惯，而且你做的非常好了。”当初在街头这个原本看起来温和无害的邻家大男孩，只是身材修长高挑算是有些优势，但是不重要，站在镜头前那张立马变成棱角分明英俊感的魅力男性，没有什么比一点点雕琢出来的美玉成型验证他第一直觉来的有成就感些了。

彼得只是一如既往地低着头修长的食指灵活地敲击着屏幕上的键盘，大概是游戏之类的吧，经纪人笑了笑只是偶然转头瞥见上面好像传来一条新信息，只是手机颜色和款式看起来有些陌生就是了。

“换新手机了？”奈德顺口一提。

彼得忽然僵硬了一下，手掌将屏幕包住，垂下眼眸，故作轻松，“嗯。”他淡淡地回应道。

他觉得有些奇怪，但还是就此忽略了过去“晚上我们要去...”奈德刚刚开口就被打断了。

“今天晚上的聚会，我或许会去。”彼得不好意思地冲奈德笑了笑，纯粹地就像是个初出茅庐的大学生，果然娃娃脸是有好处的。

“我还以为你不爱社交？”奈德觉得今日有些反常但还是摸不着头脑。

“只是有点好奇会发生什么。”彼得淡淡地说道，讲得内容有些没头没尾，不露声色地将手机收了起来。

好吧，感觉确实不正常，奈德看着不远处对着助理大动肝火的女模特，吸了吸鼻子，在想不明白之后，转身离开了。

彼得在看到眼前的那场轰乱，只是默不作声地对着那条消息按下了删除键，在惬意走过去后装作不小心地撞上了惊慌失措地女助理，在扶稳对方时，将刚刚拿走的东西塞到了他处。

彼得想要吹个口哨，但是那显得他兴奋地有点过头了。

泳池那边已经乱成一团，大家都争先恐后地跳了下去溅起一股又一股飞起的水花。奈德在续杯不断的香槟中渐渐迷失开来，他微笑摆动着肢体和周旁那些形形色色地有一搭没一搭地聊着，彼得觉得有些太杂芜，他不爱交际，而且他来这是另有目的的，他要去一个房间，等着一场意外的重逢。

哈利的酒意已经上了起来，瓷白透明的肌肤都染上些红晕，黑色的睡衣摊开在床尾，刚刚沐浴过的水汽打湿了他的金发，现在它们还湿漉漉地贴在额头，耳尖的位置。

等着约好的人到来，他是个所谓的纨绔子弟，在欧洲游学阶段活的肆意妄为，即使被父亲知道后勒令回到纽约后也没有好到哪里去，那些写在菲茨杰拉德笔下的纸醉金迷，放浪与虚浮一些也没有差地在他每日的生活中，组成了最主要的基本曲调。

他耐着性子等着姗姗来迟的又一个忘了姓名的女模特，这一般都是助理安排好的，鲜花晚餐他都不需要花什么心思，都是假手于人的包办。

百无聊赖想着明天起来后的新行程该是什么，当敲门声响起时，哈利光着脚慢悠悠走向门口，然后一个男人站在了他面前。

他眯着眼望向眼前的这个家伙，大概是有些眼熟的，棕发褐眸，身材高挑纤细，细长的胳膊和腿都塞进了西服里显得瘦削了点，支起手肘撑在门框上，对着来着上下扫视。

“今天准备的是有些特别的口味。”他忽然想起女助理给他发的消息，无奈地笑了起来，看起来俊朗的男子搓着双手在他面前，看起来不知道在憧憬什么，露出期待兴奋，直到哈利对他盯的有些久了才羞赧地低下了头。

“进来吧。”他收起支在门框上的手收了回来。

“你看起来有些眼熟。”他漫不经心垂下眼帘对来者说道。

“嗯？”彼得只是用一个音节做了回答。

然后哈利只是一个转身站立在那，看着随他脚步止住在身后的人，抬起头认真地看向那张面孔，右手食指指腹抬起擦过那张性感的厚唇。

“看起来很适合接吻。”他勾起手臂拦住彼得的脖子，笑起来那双灰蓝色的眼睛带着捉摸不透的狡黠与诱惑，随后尖细的脸颊旁划开两道笑纹被翘鼻隔开蜿蜒到嘴角。

“谁知道呢？”彼得嘟囔道，然后低头顺其自然就吻了上去，自然而然将手放在腰侧，将睡袍带解开，然后，里面什么都没有。

哈利被对方的虔诚与竭力给吻的迷糊，明明他才是主动的那个人，就这样被吻的发昏，衣衫半解。

吻完之后他们都气喘吁吁，对方英俊的脸在他颈脖上蹭碰，哈利只是吃吃的笑了起来，拉着彼得的衣襟一步步后退着在脚后跟先触到然后倒在了床上，对着他张开了双腿，随手拉过一个枕头垫起腰，望向彼得，单薄的胸口上下起伏与两颗柔软的乳珠。

“我想看看你能干些什么，我打赌你嘴唇为我口交的时候一定更性感。”然后哈利调皮地笑了起来，看起来带着难以觉察的情欲，床单也是黑色的只有那具莹白的躯体鲜明的过分，看起来癫狂又颓废开出枯糜的花朵。

他这样看起来像是颐指气使的挑衅，含着酒气，口齿中缱绻的哭音听起来更加迷糊撩人。

彼得低下头从胸口开始吻起，一寸寸肌肤又舌尖濡湿，随后向下，微凉且苍白的有些过分的身体被他吮吸出一个又一个红印，双掌将大腿抬起，然后啃食在内侧一点点贴向大腿根，然后在浅色的耻毛中张口含住了那白皙秀气的阴茎。

哈利觉得自己的身体像是一片冻土被一点点翻开挑动，然后暖了起来，开始松软被浇上情欲温柔的水灌溉着，大概黏腻的不成样子了。

他瘫软的连双腿也支不起来只能双眼被口腔包裹住温柔的快感刺激着望向天花板，呼吸粗重地感受到那个棕色的脑袋在他双腿间吞吐着，大概技巧上差了点，但是性器总是不能接受这样的撩拨，囊袋被手指挤压着带着温吞的撩弄，欲望来得飞快。

性器挺立起来，口腔大概是无法含住吞食，就此离开，然后吻又从头顶小腿流下到脚踝和蜷起的脚趾。

一个炙热的手掌将他的欲望包住开始撸动起来，他喘息着感受着粗糙的掌面摩擦着他敏感的那一块嫩肉。

只是在眯着眼看向为他服务的人时，有些迷茫，手掌贴向彼得脸侧擦去他嘴角的津液，那皱着蹙起的双眉，连带成一条粗黑，褐眸圆润温柔看起来单蠢的样子，“我们是不是在哪见过？”，哈利有些好奇，带着想不清楚的迷糊。

“当然，”彼得挑眉，“我好像忘了自我介绍，我叫彼得帕克。”他最后字正腔圆地吐出自己的名字。

然后哈利一声闷哼，泄在了对方手掌中。

End

正文结束.....（就是那么不要脸，，，）

小番外（有空扩写，，，痛哭流涕，，，然而那是不存在的，┑(￣Д ￣)┍）

“来，哈利告诉我，我们多久没见了！”他挺身慢慢撞击向里。

“十年？”哈利腰椎被撞的大概要凸出了，“混蛋出去！”

彼得脸侧的线条在抽插的欲望中崩的紧了点，故作惋惜地叹气，“回答错误。”他扣住哈利的胯骨用力向更深处撞了进去。

哈利弓起背部，死死咬住下唇发出困兽般的呜咽声，“别那么用力。”他呻吟的太过色情即使努力想要保持镇定也只是缠绵地撩拨着人。

“上次看到你和两个女超模怎么回事？”彼得正试图将自己一点点抽出，然后再慢慢碾过敏感点，手掌包住翘臀用力揉捏亲吻在被自己啃食红肿的乳珠处。

哈利被刺激的喘叫，无数次剜了彼得几眼，“不干你的事！”他这样发出强弩之末最后的倔强，当然，这是这个夜晚最后一次有勇气地抗击，不过这是后话了。


End file.
